The Babadook
by Generic-Chips44445
Summary: After the death of Ice bear, Grizz and Panda get a strange book at there door and thats when the nightmare begins.
This is my first fanfic so if you don't like it then I will delete it and this is a cross over of the movie The Babadook so go watch the trailer also Ice bear is Dead and I am doing this on notepad which is Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort. and pretend that this is in bold

-  
Ice bear death had been a very sad death.

When the bears switched rooms Ice bear had to sleep in pandas room. It was very uncomfortable he had kicked of all the covers and turned the air cooler to its max but something was still missing. Ice bear could not get to sleep no matter what position he moved so in the end he gave up but he could not go back to his fridge because Grizz was sleeping in it tonight. He thought about what he could do and then he remembered that there was a spare fridge in the shed. It was a bit small and it was really old but it was better than pandas bed so he climbed in. Unfortunately it had no handle on the inside so could not get and and died of suffocation.

Panda's point of view

It had been 2 years since Ice bears death and they tried to put it behind them. They had to do all the things Ice bear used to do like Breakfast and cleaning. Grizz was out shopping when I heard three knocks on the main door in the living room.

The sheets were toss off my bed as I groan in frustration as I walk out my bedroom door and went straight to the front door. As I open the door there was no one there. All that was there when I open the door was a red book. I picked up the book and closed the door behind me as I sat on my couch. I wanted to open the book and see what is inside of it But the I realized it might be for Grizz and I want to respect his privacy.

I put the book away in the closet, as it cannot tempt me to open it. After placing the book in closet I heard a low whisper from the closet as I was walking away. When I turn to the closet the whispering would stop. My shoulders shrug as I continue to walk away from the closet. "I must be hearing things then. I need to stop reading creepypastas late at night."

As I lay on the couch my thoughts ran through my mind. Wondering what was in the box that I put in the coat closet. Most importantly who is the one that will send a gift to me and Grizz?  
Pondering on who sent me and Grizz the gift, I clean the house (to fill in for the jobs Ice bear used to do) while waiting for Panda come to home from shopping. I clean the living room, picking up the clutter of books on the coffee table. I walk over to the bookshelf by the coat closet at the front door.

As I were arranging the books in alphabetical order on the shelf, the door of the closet creek open. I froze as the closet's door continued to open. I place the rest of the books that I was holding onto the shelf and shut the door. Before I closed the door I look inside of the closet to see what cause the door to open on its own. There was nothing in there except for old halloween costumes and couple of items that Ice bear used to own.

Shit! The book was gone but it couldn't move on its own. Could it? I shook my head as in thinking that a book can move on its own. I probably misplace it or thought I put it in the closet. My mind likes to play tricks on me.

I shut the door behind me and walked to the couch. When I approach the couch I was greeted by the book on the coffee table with the bright red cover. I blink a couple of times as seeing the book. I shrug my shoulders as I relaxed. I gently took the present from the table and put it back in the closet.

While I was cleaning the whole house the book would pop up in odd places in the house. I found it in the refrigeration while putting some pizza away that I left out from last night. It got frustrating that the present would not stay in one place. For some reason it just wanted to be open. Every time I would snatch the book and put it back in the closet it would come back to me, no matter what I did to it.

When I finish cleaning the bathroom I was greeted by the book on the counter by the sink. I took a deep breath in irritation as seeing the book right in front of me. Snatching the gift from the bathroom counter I walk out the bathroom, down the hallway, and to the living room. My body found itself sitting on the couch holding the red book. I felt like I were hypnotized by the book as my fingers slowly trace the front cover. My fingers trace to the top of the book as it is inches away from opening it.

Before I opened the book the front door started to unlock itself. I froze and blinked hard to get myself out of being hypnotized. I place the book back on the coffee table, walking away from it as I stood in front of the door.

As the door opened I welcome Grizz home with a hug. Grizz gently huged me back.

I smirk at him as I drag him to the couch in our cozy living room. Grizz's black eyes spotted the red book on the coffee table as we sat on the couch. My body scoot close to my brother while I pick up the red book and brought it to him. "We got book today at our front door is it yours?" I ask."nope"

Grizz pick up the book. "Huh...That is odd to get a book like this at our door." My eyes scanned the cover of the book as Grizz held it in his hands. It had a black silhouette of broad shoulder human like creature with a top hat on the cover. Under the silhouette it was title as "Mister Babadook." Strange, it doesn't have an author to this book, like most books have their authors on the cover of it. Mister Babadook. That name sound familiar, but where have I heard that name before.

I took the book from Grizz's hands. Opening the book. I saw dark ink illustration of the Babadook with a big smile on his white face. He was wearing a top hat, black over coat, and long claw-like fingers. His fingers look like it was dip in inky tar. The hair around his head was shaggy and black. It reach his broad shoulders. He just blended together with darkness as the only thing that stood out on him was his face.

Grizz looked at the illustration. "Mr. Babadook is sure a creepy motherfucker haha." He snickered. I had a sincere smirk on my face as I look at the picture. "I think he is adorable." Grizz eyed me, weirdly rolling his eyes. "Oh okay. Let's just start reading this book." I nodded in agreement. We turn the page. "If it's in a word or it's in a look. You can't get rid of the Babadook." I read the first sentence. The page was smeared in black ink with words looking like a serial killer wrote it. I looked at Grizz a little bit frightened by this. He shrugs his shoulders and turn the page. He began to read. "If you're clever one and you know what it is to see…" Our eyes saw the black and white illustration of lamp and open door. Inside the door was the dark creature himself, Mister Babadook. "Then you can make friends with a special one. A friend of you and me." He pulls the grey tab on the right page. It moved the creature hand as it was waving at us. Grizz smiled at this motion. "Oh look, Panda! He is waving at you. Mr. Babadook want to be your friend…with benefits." He put two fingers spread apart over his mouth while wiggling his tongue between the fingers.

My eyes narrow as I glared at him, turning to the next page. Grizz chuckle saying he was only kidding about that. "His name is Mister Babadook and this is his book." My fingers turn to the next page and I continue to read. "A rumbling sound then 3 sharp knocks: ba BA-ba DOOK! DOOK! DOOK! That's when you'll know that he's around. You'll see him if you look." There was an illustration of a closet with its door shut with the words 'rumble' in bold black lettering. In the corner of the page, there were a bear it was black and white (Coz the Babadook book has no color). Grizz took a closer look at the drawing. "That looks like you." I inspected the illustration and he was right. The bear did look like me it was just creepy.

We saw was the Babadook again. He is always smiling. "This is what on top. He's funny don't you think?" We were both in silent, wondering what is going to happen on the next page. Grizz flip the page and his face was disgusted by what he saw. He saw the illustration of me getting being watched sleeping by the Babadook. It even had Mister Babadook saying let me in. I started laughing while reading the page we were on. "See him in your room at night and you won't sleep a wink."

Next page...

"I'll soon take off my funny disguise (take head of what you've read..) And once you see what's underneath..." The picture pop up the Babadook in a terrifying shadow behind Panda killing Grizz, black blood was dripping from his neck. The illustration had Panda's mouth full of his blood as he was grinning with joy. "You're going to wish you were dead." The book felled out my hands. This couldn't be real.

The book landed in front of Grizz's feet. He was horrified what he saw. "That is fucking cruel. Your whoever did this is fucking sick." I got up from the couch and pick up the book, closing it while holding it. "Just relax, Grizz. It is only joke. It is just a story and it's not real." I calmly said to him as I place my hand on his shoulder...

I ask myself why did Ice bear tear up when he thought the seal was going to die be only cry "inside" when they thought Grizz was dead?  
and thanks for reading if you like it I will continue 


End file.
